


Мастер, исцели самого себя

by Okamy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Classic Doctor Who References, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Post-Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, Spoilers for Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamy/pseuds/Okamy
Summary: Мастер не хочет регенерировать. По крайней мере, пока не выкинет Доктора из головы.





	Мастер, исцели самого себя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Master, Heal Thyself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390256) by [Pygmy Puff (ppuff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppuff/pseuds/Pygmy%20Puff). 



Чаю, всё же, не хотелось.

Сдерживая энергию регенерации – становиться _ею_ пока что не было особого желания _,_ – Мастер с трудом добрался до своей ТАРДИС. Киберлюди настолько увлеклись самоулучшением, что не обратили на него никакого внимания. Странно, почему-то никак не получалось выкинуть из головы их неисчислимую армию. Этот образ напоминал пригласительную открытку, призывающую найти способ раз и навсегда подчинить своей воле эту постоянно эволюционирующую расу. Контролировать целую планету с киберлюдьми – заманчивая идея. Жаль, что подобный шанс вряд ли когда-нибудь подвернётся. Не после того, что Мастер недавно сотворил с собой (с нею… нет! _Рано_ меняться).

Запасной контур дематериализации подошёл отлично. Мисси хоть в чём-то оказалась полезной. И сумела довольно сильно заинтриговать. Если бы только Доктор не встал на пути, Мастер уже летел бы к звёздам в компании своей будущей версии. Им не нужны были бы никакие друзья. И не пришлось бы опускаться до взаимодействия с низшими формами жизни.

Барабаны в голове застучали громче. Они так и не исчезли до конца, эти звуки, взывающие к разрушению и смерти. Ту-ду-ду-дум.  _Пора, пора, пора, пора._

– Нет! – воскликнул Мастер, и боль от ранения эхом прокатилась по всему телу. – Я… не…

Ловя ртом воздух, он активировал временной ротор. Нужно выбираться отсюда, пока он не изменился. Пока _она_ не появилась. Но процесс уже начался. В памяти всплыли его предыдущие лица. 

_Мальчишка, такой наивный, так сильно доверяющий старейшинам, ведущим его к временной воронке._

_Юноша по имени Кощей, который договаривается с Тетой о путешествии к звёздам._

– Вон. Из. Моей головы!

Да чтоб его. Будь Доктор неладен за то, что стал причиной обеих его смертей. Будь он неладен за _присутствие_ – во всех его жизнях, даже в этой.

Бой барабанов усилился.

_Земля, встреча с Тетой, который решил называться Доктором. Автоны и Сознание Нестин бесчинствовали на планете, а Мастер у телефона._

_– Здравствуй, Доктор, это ты?_

_– Кто это? Чего вы хотите?_

_– Просто попрощаться, Доктор._

_В следующей сцене был Доктор с нелепой улыбкой, нелепым шарфом и он сам, уже с другим лицом. Доктор забрался на большую тарелкоподобную конструкцию. Мастер её наклонил, и Доктор упал. Эта была одна из самых драгоценных побед. Он тогда даже не попрощался. Но, улетая в своей ТАРДИС, Мастер не мог не гадать, какое лицо будет носить Доктор в следующий раз._

_А потом опять появился Доктор – три, четыре, пять – и нервы снова защекотало предвкушение вперемешку с благоговейным страхом. Повелители Времени потребовали у Мастера содействия в спасении Доктора (всех его версий) в обмен на полное помилование. Могли бы и не просить. «О космосе без Доктора не может быть и речи»._

– Нет-нет-нет! Ну почему вечно Доктор, Доктор, Доктор!

Мастер стукнул кулаком по консоли ТАРДИС, игнорируя очередную вспышку боли. Но это лишь вызвало новое воспоминание. С другими лицами (у них обоих) и в другой земной стране, в Америке. Он в машине скорой помощи вместе с человеческим мальчиком преследовал Доктора, который в итоге умудрился ускользнуть на мотоцикле вместе с земной девчонкой.

_– Из-за тебя, Доктор, я впустую потратил все свои жизни!_

Мастер всегда преследовал Доктора. В каждой жизни.

_Он был собой, но тогда у Доктора было другое лицо, не нынешнее. Мастер превратил его в старика, но людская вера вернула ему молодость. На молодом и красивом лице блестели слёзы._

_– Регенерируй, ну же! Прошу тебя,_ пожалуйста! _Просто регенерируй! Ну давай же…_

_– И провести… остаток жизни в заключении, у тебя?_

_– Но ты должен! Давай же. Это не может вот так закончиться!_

_И не закончилось. Победу вырвали у него из рук, когда он воскрес и столкнулся с Рассилоном._

_– С дороги, – сказал Доктор._

_– С дороги, – сказал Мастер чуть позже. Один. Два. Три. Четыре._

Самочувствие ухудшилось. Из раны, предательски нанесённой Мисси, текли кровь и артронная энергия. Не сейчас. Нет. Не здесь. Не так. Не мыслями о нем.

Мастер дематериализовал свою ТАРДИС.

_***_

Похоже, ТАРДИС в итоге привезла его в нужное место.

 

В ТАРДИС Доктора внутреннее освещение было приглушено, словно корабль оплакивал неизбежную кончину идиота, который даже сейчас рисковал жизнью пятьюстами этажами ниже. Дверь открылась без сопротивления. Мастер глумливо усмехнулся этой модели типа 40. Музейный экспонат. С настолько базовыми функциями, что все её ресурсы наверняка направлены на сопротивление притяжению чёрной дыры.

Создалось впечатление, что ТАРДИС его вообще не узнала. Того, кто некогда пленил её. Того, кто однажды превратил её в парадокс-машину.

Да, эта ТАРДИС и впрямь дряхлая. Это единственная приемлемая причина подобного поведения. Альтернатива была попросту немыслимой: что ТАРДИС простила его точно также, как и Доктор.

Мастер с трудом переступил через порог. Временной ротор в центре комнаты управления засветился, словно в приветствии. При этом освещении Мастер тяжело осел и прислонился спиной к перилам у входа. Отказывающие сердца бились всё слабее с каждой секундой.

А затем снова наступил полумрак. Возможно, в знак сочувствия приближающейся кончине Повелителя Времени.

Раздалось жужжание, возникла голографическая проекция, и Мастер совершенно не удивился, увидев Повелительницу Времени, которой ему предстояло стать.

А. Значит, всё кончено. Она (он сам) мертва.

Голограмма Мисси усмехнулась.

– О, привет, милый. Не смотри на меня _так_. Неужели ты и правда думал, что я ограничусь одной лишь починкой двигателей ТАРДИС? Ты и правда отвратительно за ней следил. Все схемы, управляющие системой аварийных протоколов, поджарились. Ну как может девушка устоять перед улучшением твоей системы голографических проекций? Разве моя проекция не выглядит лучше тех, которые тебе доводилось видеть?

И она подмигнула. Мисси _флиртовала_ с Доктором. Мастер бы плюнул в неё, но голограмма находилась слишком далеко.

– Ну, думаю, пора переходить к делу. Я мертва. Бум! Пока-пока, тело. Может, заполучу новое, но никогда не знаешь наверняка, правда? Я уберегу тебя от бессмысленных гаданий, так что вот, держи факты о моей кончине. Я окончательно стала хорошей. В конце концов я присоединилась к тебе. Я устала от этого тела. Однажды я уничтожила планету при помощи бомбы из сахарной ваты.

– О, – воскликнула Мисси. – Вот те на. Не исключено, что один пункт или несколько – ложны.

Любой, кто хоть сколько-то времени провёл в компании его будущей версии, мог с уверенностью сказать, что она обожала быть Мисси. И также Мастер знал, что несмотря на все заявления о том, что она стала хорошей, Мисси никогда бы в итоге не опустилась до доброты, характерной для Доктора. Слишком сентиментальна, пришли они к соглашению. А затем посмеялись над судьбой Билл-киберчеловека.

И, если придираться, в тот раз он построил из сахарной ваты торпеду, а не бомбу. Липкие ярко-розовые последствия взрыва оказались поистине ужасающими.  После того случая он никогда больше не ел сахарную вату.

К горлу резко подкатила горечь. Получается, если среди лжи была лишь одна истина... Возможно ли, что Мисси всё это время знала, что она решит сражаться вместе с Доктором?

Мисси-голограмма послала ему воздушный поцелуй. Несмотря на всю игривость, в её глазах начали собираться слёзы. Мастер решил не заострять внимание на этом наблюдении.

Мисси продолжила:

– Я вот что скажу, Доктор. Ты, наверное, сейчас себя ненавидишь. Расслабься. Подумаешь, смерть. Мы оба уже не раз через это проходили. Встретимся ещё. У меня будет новое лицо, да и ты, возможно, тоже внешность сменишь. Попробуй стать Повелительницей Времени. Очень рекомендую.

Пауза слишком затянулась. Маска Мисси начала давать трещины. Слёзы проступили совсем отчётливо.

– Забавно: пытаешься сказать последние слова, а в голову ничего не приходит. Знаешь, что? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, – Мисси поднесла руки к вискам. – Как ты прекрасен. Прекраснее звёзд, которые мы когда-то собирались посетить вместе. Ты пропустил очевидное, глупая ты сосиска. Мне никогда не нужны были красоты вселенной. Быть твоим другом... было достаточно.

Всхлип. Потекли слёзы.

– Прощай, Доктор.

Мисси закрыла глаза. Голограмма начала проигрывать воспоминание.

 

_Они сидели в обитых плюшем креслах в помещении, представлявшем собой дикую смесь домашней обстановки и интерьера ТАРДИС. На столике между ними целые горы бумажных стопок. Они оба что-то читали._

_– Ох, ну что за ребячество! – возмутился Доктор. Местный акцент земного языка, на котором он говорил, сделал восклицание ещё более саркастичным. – Глазам не верю! «Когда мама просит меня убраться в комнате, я отказываюсь. Таким образом, это выступает доказательством свободы воли»._

_– Но дорогой, здесь хотя бы зачатки логики присутствуют. Ты ещё моё не читал... – Мисси ткнула пальцем в свой лист. – «Джесси говорит Вилли, что если тот прыгнет, то сможет выбраться и обрести свободу. Это доказывает, что свобода воли есть даже у рыбы **[1]**, нашего эволюционной предка. Следовательно, и у людей есть свобода воли». Поразительно! Этот твой студент наверняка ошибся ссылкой при поиске в Википедии и поленился уйти со страницы, посвящённой «Освободите Вилли». Это фильм такой, кстати._

_Они немного помолчали, и тут Доктор просиял._

_– О, послушай вот это: «В Майнкрафте присутствует искусственный интеллект, побуждающий вымышленных персонажей выбирать себе занятие. Соответственно, это является отражением свободы воли человека». Это настолько бестолково, что даже гениально... – Он повернулся к Мисси, которая поморщилась, закатила глаза и беззвучно повторила «гениально». – Она говорит об игре. На моих лекциях в неё играет половина зала. Они скрывают это гораздо хуже, чем думают._

_Мисси хмыкнула, и Доктор чуть не лопнул от осознания собственной гениальности. Они напоминали престарелых супругов, которые всю жизнь провели вместе и понимали друг друга с полуслова._

_Ненадолго воцарилась тишина, и тут Мисси воскликнула:_

_– О-о-о, эссе из одного предложения! «У меня есть свобода воли, чтобы не писать три тысячи слов на эту тупую тему». Мне нравится эта студентка, Доктор. Давай дадим ей золотую звезду?_

_– Это так не работает..._

_– Но это_ именно _так и работает! Ты приказываешь, она не подчиняется. Девчонка завоевала оба моих сердца._

_– Но это..._

_– Непозволительно? Не будь таким лицемером. Разве ты забыл? Университет нанял тебя, чтобы ты читал лекции по сельскому хозяйству. Когда ты в последний раз хотя бы мельком касался этой темы? Извини, милый, в этом раунде ты проиграл. Студентка: один. Доктор: ноль._

_– Мисси..._

_На её лице царила притворная невинность._

_– Что? Я неправа?_

_– Я тебя предупреждаю..._

_– Ох, мне это нравится. Скажешь ещё разок?_

_Доктор густо покраснел._

_– Я не шучу. Оставь это, или я за себя не отвечаю._

_Мисси хихикнула. Она была в полнейшем восторге._

_– Доктор не любит, когда его студенты правы! – пропела она._

_Доктор поднял брови и хищно улыбнулся._

_– Ты сама напросилась, Мисси._

 

Мастер наблюдал за тем, пара брошенных листов перетекла в полномасштабную войну с целыми стопками бумаги, летающими в воздухе. Он понимал, что это воспоминание было подарком, призванным показать точку зрения Мисси. Небольшой эпизод с беззаботным Доктором, на чьи плечи не давил груз всей вселенной. Внимание, по идее, фокусировалось на нём. Но Мастер не мог оторвать глаз от Мисси.

Она смеялась.

Не расчётливо или нервно, но искренне и непринуждённо.

Она была _счастлива_ с Доктором.

Мисси смогла добиться того, в чём Мастер не преуспел. Чего он не смог достичь, превратив Доктора в жалкого старика и посадив в клетку, заставив мириться со своим присутствием на протяжении всего года-которого-не-было.

Она починила то, что было сломано.

Мастер и Доктор. Кощей и Тета. Друзья.

 

Голограмма исчезла, и открылся отсек, в котором лежал предмет, предназначенный Доктору.

Исповедальный диск Мисси – его исповедальный диск.

Естественно, в нём не было никакой исповеди. Отсутствие совести многое упрощало в этом плане. Но Мастер был уверен, что диск был полон замысловатых дворцов и королевских резиденций, похожих на те, которые ему довелось повидать во время путешествий. Никто не посмеет сказать, что Мастеру не удалось обставить место своего упокоения со вкусом. Разве есть более роскошный способ провести вечность, кроме как наслаждаясь удовлетворением всех амбиций, которые он преследовал при жизни?

К тому же, Мастер имел представление о жестокости Повелителей Времени. В плохих руках исповедальный диск мог превратиться в пыточный инструмент. Мастер давным-давно избавился от этой функции. Не мог допустить, чтобы Рассилон навеки запер его в собственном кошмаре.

Мастер не сомневался, что Доктор однажды отправит ему (или Мисси, раз уж дни этого тела сочтены) свой исповедальный диск. Вполне разумно, что Мисси решила ответить доверием на доверие.

Его разумная сторона, холодная логика Повелителя Времени, подсказывала, что это правильное решение. Доктора можно было назвать каким угодно, но не жестоким. Он не обречёт на страдания его текущую версию, не говоря уже о Мисси. Он никогда не злоупотребит доверием того, кто передал ему исповедальный диск.

Но его животная сторона – чёртовы сердца никогда не могли сдержать _эмоции_ – эти... вспышки гнева («Я никогда не присоединюсь к Доктору!»), зависть (она смеялась, счастливая), неуравновешенность (за целый год-которого-не-было он не смог завоевать расположение Доктора) и расстройство (не хочу становиться ею, не сейчас) брали верх. Мастер проигрывал борьбу со смертностью Повелителя Времени, лицо начало гореть от избытка артронной энергии, и он не знал, сколько ещё сможет продержаться. Это тело. Гарольд Саксон, бывший Премьер-министр. Разрушитель грандиозного плана Рассилона. Мистер Разор. Убийца будущей версии себя. Заклятый враг Доктора. (Верно? На самом деле?)

Мастер с трудом поднялся с пола, подошёл к консоли ТАРДИС и забрал исповедальный диск из отсека. Затем нажал несколько кнопок, удаляя послание Доктору от Мисси.

– Никто сегодня не победит, – выплюнул он. Ни Доктор. Ни его будущая версия. Ни даже он нынешний.

В голове раздался смех Мисси. И постепенно вытеснил бой барабанов.

***

Ему всегда приходилось рассчитывать только на себя.

Собрав в кулак остатки сил, Мастер вернулся в свою ТАРДИС и перенёсся на Этаж 507.

Она лежала на том же месте. Мёртвая, ни следа артронной энергии на коже, безжизненные глаза смотрели в беззвёздное искусственное небо.

Мастер злобно ухмыльнулся.

– Оно того стоило, _Мисси_ , погибнуть, так и сумев помочь Доктору? Он никогда не узнает. Я позаботился об этом для нас.

Он положил исповедальный диск на её остывшее тело и активировал. Механизм диска пришёл в движение, и возникшая узкая щель испустила белый свет.

Сознание Повелителя Времени должно было очиститься внутри диска перед отправкой в матрицу. Он никогда не присоединится к этому коллективному аду собственного народа. Но если от Мисси хоть что-нибудь осталось, она (он сам) с удовольствием посвятит вечность завоеванию искусственных миров (или путешествиям. Вселенная красива. Просто не сравнится с Доктором, как она сказала).

В закрывшийся диск не проник никакой свет, и Мастер не ощутил эха перемещающегося сознания. Сработало?

Похоже, ему придётся прожить целую регенерацию, чтобы выяснить.

***

Внутри ТАРДИС типа 40 Билл и Хезер аккуратно положили Доктора на пол. Билл с ним попрощалась и присоединилась к своему пилоту для путешествия к звёздам.

Консоль пикнула, и управляющая голографическими проекциями система ожила.

_Люди такие хрупкие. Вы же лопаетесь как шарики. Серьёзно, одно сердце? Это же ваш важнейший орган, и никакой страховки._

Повелители Времени умели подстраховываться, а Повелительница Времени с безумной причёской отлично разбиралась в устройстве ТАРДИС. Она создала копию.

Голограмма мигнула и снова появилась. Резервное сообщение загружено. Сохранено. И готово к просмотру.

Но сейчас ТАРДИС выключила проекцию и приглушила свет. Сейчас её Доктор нуждается в отдыхе и в новом приключении, прежде чем он будет готов попрощаться – по-настоящему – с Повелительницей Времени с безумной причёской. Потому что пройдёт ещё немало времени, прежде чем они снова встретятся.

В другое время. В других телах. С другими лицами.

Но их сердца останутся неизменными.

* * *

 

[1] Да, касатка не рыба, но автор эссе мог этого и не знать.


End file.
